


Where Science Fails

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks, shapeshifter!cecil, the fluffiest goddamn fluff I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has had a terrible day at science. Fortunately, he has Cecil to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Science Fails

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to antique-rain on Tumblr, who apparently lit on fire from how adorable this fic is, so readers be warned

It had been a long day in the lab working on research that didn’t quite make sense and experiments that didn’t quite work the way they should have, and Carlos wanted nothing more than to relax in bed in his boxers and t-shirt, read a book that wasn’t exactly municipally approved, and wait for Cecil to come home from work. And when Cecil got home from work, Carlos wanted to snuggle up to him and kiss him until all of his frustration melted away.

The front door suddenly opened and slammed closed so hard that Carlos wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t actually find a door on the hinges later, and he sighed at the realization that Cecil might not be in the right mood for lifting his spirits. The loud thudding and growling coming closer to the bedroom only reinforced that fact.

“ _Cecil_ ,” Carlos called out in a warning tone without looking up from his book, “you’d better be something _small_ when you come in here.”

The loud thudding stopped immediately, leaving the house silent. The only sounds Carlos could hear was the soft flipping of a page of his book and the whisper of something sliding along fabric. This was immediately followed by the sensation of something smooth gliding up his leg, and a second later there was a pale snout with two small eyes poking out from under the blanket, staring up at Carlos as he flicked his tongue out, testing the air. A five foot snake was small enough, he supposed.

“Bad day?” Carlos asked as he set his book aside, and the snake began to grow--scales changing to flesh and hair and clothes--until it was Cecil laying on him, looking quite annoyed.

“Yes,” he said petulantly, burying his nose against Carlos’ chest.

“Steve Carlsburg?” Carlos asked as he ran a hand through Cecil’s hair, and Cecil tensed immediately, his back prickling with spikes of varying sizes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he replied, his voice halfway between a hiss and a growl.

Carlos rolled Cecil onto his back so that he could look into his violet eyes as they talked, but was instead greeted with a rather perturbed looking bat face that quickly shifted back into a normal human one.

“Sorry,” Cecil said, his cheeks flushed bright purple.

Carlos smiled at his adorably horrifying boyfriend. “It’s fine. What happened?”

Cecil flopped his arms to his sides with a large huff, and Carlos braced himself for some high quality rambling.

“He said that he didn’t understand why your lab was still getting grant money because none of the scientists there have come any closer to understanding anything in Night Vale than they were over a year ago, so he didn’t see a reason to even have scientists around. And that’s _true_ , but…” he grasped Carlos’ hand in his own and stared up into his eyes lovingly, “but you do such _good_ science, Carlos. It’s just really _wonderful_ science, and what does _Steve Carlsburg_ even know about science anyway? It’s not just about solving mysteries and fixing problems and making life better, right? Sometimes it’s about not knowing what you’re doing and getting nowhere and understanding things less than when you started, and that’s what I _told_ him, but he wouldn’t stop and…”

“Okay, okay,” Carlos said before pressing a kiss to Cecil’s lips, the only thing that would make him stop talking when he was on a roll. The flush immediately creeped back into Cecil’s cheeks, and his eyes practically glittered with excitement. “I’m sorry to hear you had a bad day.”

“It's a little better now that I’m home,” Cecil said before smiling so sweetly, biting his lip just a little.

“Only a little?” Carlos asked as he snuggled closer to the radio host, running his hand lightly up his thigh, enjoying the shiver that ran through Cecil at the touch. “What should I do to make it all the way better?”

Cecil shrugged coyly, so Carlos took Cecil’s hand in his own and kissed each one of his fingertips in turn. Cecil’s cheeks purpled and he giggled, always reacting to affection as though he were starved for it, and formed a second pinky right next to the one Carlos has just kissed.

“This one too,” he said, and Carlos kissed the new digit as well. Then Cecil formed _another_ one. “And this one.”

Carlos chuckled. “There are other things I could be putting my mouth on, you know.”

Cecil waggled the newest finger. “This first.”

Carlos sighed and gave it a kiss, but Cecil didn’t respond with violet blushes and smiles. Instead he placed his seven-fingered hand against Carlos’ cheek and rubbed his stubble with his thumb.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his previously joyous face showing only concern.

Carlos groaned and collapsed on top of Cecil, his head resting on the radio host’s chest, hearing that familiar disturbing rhythmless beat of his heart, and Cecil ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair. It was soothing, but not enough.

“I had a bad day too, Cecil,” he said softly. “Because...because Steve is _right_.” Carlos didn’t need to be looking at Cecil to know that his face was contorted into another horrific bat face, because that was his standard reaction to Steve’s name. “Nothing we do works the way it should, and we _don’t_ understand anything about Night vale, and it’s frustrating!”

Half a dozen arms wrapped tenderly around him as Cecil nuzzled Carlos’ head, which would mean that his neck was much longer and much more flexible than it usually was, and Carlos couldn’t help but wonder how absurd they must look.

“Let me make _your_ day better,” Cecil said and kissed the top of Carlos’ head.

Carlos sighed and snuggled closer against the radio host, rubbing his cheek against his shirt. “I would like that, actually.”

The arms encircling Carlos tightened, though not uncomfortably, and he looked up to see Cecil smiling much wider than was humanly possible. Carlos shivered, his mind running wild over what thoughts Cecil had rolling about in his mind to cause such a devilish grin, but two hands slipping underneath his boxers to knead his ass gave him a pretty good idea.

“What _else_ would you like?” Cecil quite literally hissed into his ear, the forked tongue he’d grown flicking softly against Carlos’ jaw, and he shuddered.

“What are my options?” Carlos asked, a dull ache settling into his groin.

Cecil’s grin grew impossibly wider as he unravelled his arms and retracted his neck, and Carlos sat up to give him room, more than happy to simply watch. The fluidity of his bones and flesh was tantalizing in a slightly horrifying kind of way, but the slightly horrifying things were what Carlos found most endearing about Cecil. Like the way his clothes shifted along with him, the dozen-armed shirt and dress slacks melting away into his skin. Carlos never had figured out if he owned special clothes, or he simply shifted them into place to give the illusion of being fully clothed. Whatever the case, he was naked in a second, and completely featureless down there, for the moment.

“It depends on what model you’d like,” Cecil said, his voice heavy with arousal. It had taken him a while to get used to putting himself on display like this, but now he got off on letting Carlos watch him shift.

In a matter of seconds, a rather normal looking--aside from the purple blush--dick sprouted from his groin like the oddest flower blossom. This was a familiar sight for Carlos, back from the days when Cecil carefully hid the fact that he could change his shape, just trying to show he was normal and human too.

Not anymore. Now it was just another item on the menu.

“This one’s pretty economical,” said Cecil, and Carlos rolled his eyes at what a damn show-off he was. “It’ll get you where you want to go with minimal fuss.

Then it was growing larger, thicker, and Carlos’ breath caught in his throat as the bulge of his own cock showed very prominently through his boxers. Having a shifter for a boyfriend was gorgeous at times.

“Perhaps you’d like something with a little more power? Something that can handle a bit of heavy-lifting?” Cecil asked, but Carlos groaned in response. “Okay, okay. How about something a little more sporty and fun?”

It shrunk in size, but grew ridges and bumps instead, and the soft purple flush deepened until the whole thing was a brilliant violet, and Carlos had to admit that it was fairly tantalizing, but…

“Actually,” he began, feeling his cheeks burn, “I was thinking of something a bit more...prehensile.

Cecil’s eyes shone and he grinned wildly. “You really liked that time in the bathtub, didn’t you?”

Carlos muttered an embarrassed “oh god” and hid his flushed cheeks behind his hands, but one of Cecil’s many hands pulled them away a second later as another fished into the bedside table for a bottle of lubricant, and two more made quick work of removing Carlos’ boxers. Carlos had to admit there were certain benefits to having a shapeshifting boyfriend, namely that there were hands sliding up his thighs while another palmed his cock, and the one that had stopped him from hiding his face was now rubbing circles around his nipples, which were poking quite noticeably through his t-shirt. Carlos braced himself against the mattress as he leaned back on his heels and moaned, relaxing into the delicious sensation of having attention lavished on him, only to yelp slightly a moment later at the much less enjoyable sensation of cold lube against his ass.

Cecil’s cheeks purpled and he muttered a quick “sorry” before pressing two fingers inwards and gently scissoring them, and Carlos gasped in pleasure as those fingers thickened and lengthened, brushing softly against his prostate. Carlos pressed himself down around them, rocking his hips gently into Cecil’s touch. Cecil whined softly as his tongue darted over his lips, then bit at his lower lip anxiously before crooking his fingers and pressing firmly against the bundle of nerves, and Carlos grasped his shoulders for support as he moaned from low in his throat, and Cecil chuckled darkly in response.

“I _love_ your voice,” he whispered as he nuzzled Carlos’ jaw. “You should be on the radio.”

Carlos whimpered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, and muttered, “Dammit, Cecil…”

“No, _louder_ ,” Cecil replied, his grin splitting his face in half as his fingers grew again, making Carlos’ body _burn_ as he was stretched so wonderfully and he cried out at the sensation. “That’s better.”

Carlos fisted his hands into Cecil’s hair and pressed their lips together, Cecil’s grinning lips immediately shrinking back down to a normal, kissable size, and Carlos moaned as Cecil twined his elongated tongue around the scientist’s and gently sucked on it, his fingers sinking deeper into Carlos’ body.

Carlos writhed in pleasure on Cecil’s hand, but his day had been incredibly trying and even though the tension pooling in his groin was incredibly pleasant, Carlos was done with feeling tense, done with being jerked around by the various oddities of Night Vale, and just wanted the relaxation an orgasm would bring him.

“Cecil,” he gasped against the radio host’s lips, “get _on_ with it already.”

Cecil nodded as he steadied his breathing, and _melted_ into Carlos, placing himself beneath Carlos’ hips, his body reforming with the multiple arms between them, and the hand within Carlos becoming the flexible, inhuman cock that his boyfriend had requested, and Carlos wailed as the innumerable bumps and ridges of it undulated against his insides, wriggling incessantly against his prostate. His back arched violently under the assault, and Cecil enfolded him in a dozen arms, tenderly winding them around him to support him.

“Oh _god_ ,” Carlos choked out as Cecil’s cock expanded within him until each bump and ridge was pressing against flesh, and Cecil thrusted, settling into a quick rhythm, preferring to do some things manually.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s neck and scratched desperately at his back and neck for something to hold onto, to anchor him to reality, as each upward motion ripped whining moans from his throat and his head swam, unable to focus on anything other than the sensation of every inch of him being punishingly massaged by his boyfriend’s gorgeously swollen cock and pleasure scorching through every nerve in his body. Cecil chuckled as he ran his impossibly long tongue along the shell of Carlos’ ear as his thrusts doubled in intensity, intentionally rubbing countless bumps and ridges along his prostate each time, and Carlos _wailed_.

“You really _do_ like the prehensile ones, don’t you?” he whispered huskily into the scientist’s ear, and Carlos whimpered at the hot breath against his jaw.

“Just... _shut up_ and finish it,” Carlos bit out between gasps.

Cecil wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped it just a few times before Carlos was biting painfully into Cecil’s shoulder to muffle his cries as the pleasure throbbing in his groin coiled tightly and his orgasm surged through him, cum splattering against his and Cecil’s stomachs as he tightened around Cecil’s thickened cock. He sobbed and shuddered, the stretch just too much for him, too good, and he grasped desperately at Cecil, shivering all over as he whimpered “ _please_ ”.

“Hold on,” Cecil groaned as he laid Carlos on his back, still thrusting firmly but no longer assaulting the scientist’s prostate. “ _So_ close.”

Carlos bit his lip and tried not to whine, tried not to let the tears welling in his eyes escape, but his brain was shooting off searing fireworks behind his eyes with each press of Cecil’s dick against his tightened muscles and he wanted to _scream_ , but Cecil’s throaty moan and a sudden feeling of liquid heat pooling low in his abdomen brought Carlos the relief he needed so badly.

Cecil collapsed on the bed next to him, barely even winded, and smoothed Carlos’ hair back as the scientist panted raggedly to regain his breath.

“Is your day any better?” he asked, smiling sweetly as he ran his fingers through Carlos’ sweat-slicked hair.

Carlos chuckled and rolled on his side, snuggling against him. “Much.”

 


End file.
